The Heart of a Champion
by Ice Lily1
Summary: GoF from Cho and Cedric's POV, PG just to be safe for character death, I wouldn't read if I hadn't read the book. :)


The Heart of a Champion  
  
By Mira  
  
NOTE: Just so you know, This is my original work, some of you may have read this story before under the name Mira Zareel (which is still up by the way, you can give me lots of fun reviews. Hehe) but this story got deleted some how, and I was having some trouble getting it to up load again, so I just created a new account, I'm going to try to get the other stuff was deleted up on this name.and someday I may phase out the old name all together.I just though I should mention that I really did write this story.I don't want to get flamed for ripping off myself. Characters are property of J K Rowling, (except for Calinda, she's mine) I'm making NO money off this little work of fiction, all story ideas and dialogue that involves Harry Potter is Ms. Rowling's genius, not mine, I have simply taken a wonderful story and retold it from another Point Of View. However there are several times when it was necessary for me to use dialogue straight out of Goblet of Fire to accomplish everything in that I wanted, I guess the most noticeable sections are when Harry asks Cho to the Yule ball and when Cho is talking to Dumbledor after the third task. Please understand I am NOT trying to pass this off as my own work, it is Ms. Rowling's, as is the entire plot. No offense is meant to anyone I'm just a crazy author who gets inspiration from reading good works and you see I have this compulsion. Hehe) Also, I didn't write the "Good night sweet Prince." line, that belongs to Shakespeare, you can find it in the final scene of Hamlet. The song at the beginning is from the Runaway Bride soundtrack.it kinda sums up the way I think her relationship with Cedric impacted Cho. The song at the end belongs to Amy Grant. I was about 4/5 of the way through writing this when I heard her song "I will remember you". I wish you could have seen me; I jumped up and down yelling "AHHHH ITS THEIR SONG!".Don't laugh.I'm just a crazy author.There.I think I've covered all my bases now.please don't sue me.I'm a poor college student who can barely afford pens and ink, hehe. Hey if you want to put this up somewhere please do.but if you could email me (hp4me2002@yahoo.com) I'd be grateful. *** Never Saw Blue Like That  
  
Performed by Shawn Colvin  
  
Written by Tom Kimmel, Jeff Franzel, Mark Luna  
Today we took a walk up the street  
  
And picked a flower and climbed the hill  
  
Above the lake  
  
And secret thoughts were said aloud  
  
We watched the faces in the clouds  
  
Until the clouds had blown away  
  
And were we ever somewhere else  
  
You know, it's hard to say  
  
And I never saw blue like that before  
  
Across the sky  
  
Around the world  
  
You've given me all you have and more  
  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
  
To see the world the way I see it now  
  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that  
  
I can't believe a month ago  
  
I was alone, I didn't know you  
  
I hadn't seen or heard you're name  
  
And even now, I'm so amazed  
  
It's like a dream, It's like a rainbow, it's like the rain  
  
And some things are the way they are  
  
And words just can't explain  
  
Cause I never saw blue like that before  
  
Across the sky  
  
Around the world  
  
You've given me all you have and more  
  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
  
To see the world the way I see it now  
  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that before  
  
And it feels like now,  
  
And it feels always,  
  
And it feels like coming home  
  
I never saw blue like that before  
  
Across the sky  
  
Around the world  
  
You've given me all you have and more  
  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
  
To see the world the way I see it now  
  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that before  
  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that  
  
*** Chapter 1 It Starts *** "So...what do you say?" Cedric Diggory struggled not to betray how important the answer was to him by leaning against the cool stonewall. Unfortunately he managed to pick the spot on the wall that wasn't there on Wednesdays and his shoulder went through the wall as it turned to mist. He found himself on the ground, looking up into Cho's big brown eyes. Great.  
  
Nice move Diggory, he thought as she stuck out a hand to help him to his feet, You look like a fool.  
"Are you OK?" she asked brushing dust off his sleeve.  
"Uh...yeah...um...look, Cho if you don't want to go to the Yule Ball with me I understand, I really do...." She flushed and looked away,  
"Cedric, I...."  
"Oh...oh, well...that's OK, you don't have to make an excuse, I understand...really..." he turned away, feeling the heat that had been in his chest all day rush to his face. Cho reached out and caught his arm.  
  
"Cedric! Wait! You didn't let me finish." He stopped but didn't face her. "I would be honored to go to the ball with you." Her voice was soft, but he could hear a tinge of excitement in it. He spun around,  
  
"Really! Uh...I mean...that's great Cho. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." She smiled shyly.  
  
  
  
"Well...I...uh....I guess that...um..." He couldn't seem to get complete sentences to form in his brain. Cho's smiles had an odd habit of doing that to him.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you at dinner." she said softly, and walked away. Sighing with happiness, Cedric leaned up against the wall, or rather he would have leaned up against it if it hadn't been the wall that disappeared after lunch and didn't come back until dinner...   
  
***  
"You're WHAT??"  
Cho's best friend, Calinda Addams, was standing with Cho in the great hall looking at her in disbelief. Cho smiled.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to the Yule Ball with Cedric Diggory."  
  
Calinda whistled,  
  
"Wow! How'd you manage it?"  
  
  
  
"I didn't MANAGE anything. He just asked me."  
  
  
  
"Well no matter how it happened, what luck!" Calinda exclaimed, "I know thirty or so girls who are going to be awfully jealous! He must like you a lot! He could have any girl in the school he wanted." Cho blushed,  
  
  
  
"Don't be silly Lyn, I'm no different than anyone else."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, right..." Calinda ducked as Cho's pencil flew in her direction. Cho laughed, but deep down she hoped that Calinda was right.  
  
  
  
"Come on Lyn," She said changing the subject. "If we don't hurry we'll be late for Defense against the Dark Arts."  
  
  
  
"And wouldn't it be nice if we just happened to see a certain someone in the hall..." Calinda dashed out the door to avoid the notebook that Cho sent flying in her direction.  
***  
  
"Goblins!" Calinda sighed as she tucked a wisp of light blond hair behind her ear "I'm glad that's over, Professor Moody gives me the creeps." Cho nodded, she didn't like Professor Moody, but really wasn't sure why. Maybe she just disliked the class. The jumbled sound of chattering around Cho abruptly changed into a chorus of silly giggles.  
  
"Um, Cho..." Calinda said in her ear "I think that Harry Potter wants a word with you." Cho looked up, surprised. She really didn't know Harry that well. She knew plenty about him of course. You couldn't go to Hogwarts without knowing about Harry Potter, but she didn't really know him as a person. Why would he want to talk to her?  
  
"Er....Cho? Could I have a word with you?" He said, and his ears grew pink. Everyone around Cho, with the exception of Calinda, burst into even louder giggles. Cho sighed, this would never do. She would have to get Harry away from everyone if she wanted to find out what was going on. She shot a quick glance at Calinda, then turned to Harry.  
  
"Okay." She followed him down the hall where they were out of earshot of the others. Harry turned to look at her but all he said was, "Er."  
  
Cho was confused. Something was going on here that she didn't get. Harry's next words puzzled her even more.  
  
"Wangoballwime?"  
  
Cho raised an eyebrow, "Sorry?" Harry seemed to collect himself some and began again,  
  
"D'you...d'you want to go the ball with me?" He stammered. Oh no! Cho thought as she watched Harry go red, How do I do this without hurting him?  
  
"Oh," Now she could feel heat rushing up to her own face "Oh Harry, I'm really sorry," and she really was. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the boy with the beautiful green eyes standing in front of her. "I've already said I'll go with someone else."  
  
"Oh okay," he looked at the floor "no problem." Cho felt terrible.  
  
"I'm really sorry." She said, an odd silence fell between them and hung there for a moment "Well..." she said, desperate to fill the dead air. Harry blinked,  
  
"Yeah," He said. Cho glanced over her shoulder and saw Calinda still Standing in the doorway of Professor Moody's room  
  
"Well, 'bye," she said and turned to go feeling like she had just kicked a puppy.  
  
"Who're you going with?" Harry called after her. She winced.  
  
"Oh-Cedric, Cedric Diggory." Cho heard Harry mutter something but she didn't stop to find out what it was. She felt tears creeping up the back of her throat. Why oh WHY did this have to happen? Calinda caught her by the arm  
  
"Honey what's wrong?" Cho just shook her head and rushed for the Ravenclaw Common Room. Calinda said the magic password and the girls slipped through the door. Cho walked over the fire and stood looking into the flames. Calinda looked around to see if there was anyone else was in the room.  
  
"I guess everyone is at dinner." She said, Cho didn't move. "Look, are you going to tell me what's up?" Cho turned and Calinda was surprised to see a tear slide down her friend's cheek.  
  
"Oh Lyn! I feel terrible..." ***  
  
A little while later Cho and Calinda were sitting on Calinda's bed laughing hysterically. Cho felt much better after a good cry and talk with Calinda. Of course the news that Harry was going to take Parvati to the ball made Cho feel much less like an Ogre than she had before. Parvati's sister Padma had entered just as Cho and Calinda were headed up to the dorm and announced to anyone who cared to listen that her sister was going with the famous Harry Potter to the Yule Ball. He apparently wasn't crushed.   
  
  
  
"The problem Cho," said Calinda "was that you thought Harry felt the same way about you that you feel about Cedric." Cho studied the quilt.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what you mean." She lied.  
  
  
  
"Yes you do. Hun, I know you. I know how long you have liked Cedric Diggory. And I know how bad you would have felt if you had asked him and he had said no." Cho smiled, then jerked upright.  
  
  
  
"OH! Lyn, I was suppose to meet Cedric at dinner!" She jumped off the bed and started for the door. "Oh, what will he think?"  
***  
  
Cho found Cedric in the Library scribbling madly on a piece of parchment. He didn't look up when she walked up to the table.  
  
  
  
"Um...Cedric?" He jumped and scrambled to cover his work.  
  
"Cho! I..." he said just as Cho started with  
  
"Cedric, I'm really..." They both stopped, embarrassed.  
  
"What did you want to say?" Cho asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing, its not important. Did you need something?" he asked, moving over to make room for her at the table.  
  
"Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry I didn't meet you at dinner." Cedric looked relieved.  
  
"I hoped you had a reason." He said.  
  
"I was...uh...something came up and I lost track of time. I'm really, really sorry Cedric. I would never ignore you on purpose after..." She trailed off stopping herself before she admitted how often she had longed for Cedric's attention. He smiled at her,  
  
"After what?" She blushed, and he grinned.  
  
"Oh, nothing" she stammered "its not important." He chuckled,  
  
"I guess neither of us have very important things to say." 


End file.
